


Domestic

by Darksinokari (Darksinokaru)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: A night of sex, AU, And Cloud likes being found, Bottom Cloud, Cloud has nothing to do with SOLDIER or ShinRa, Cloud is from Midgar, First Meetings, Graphic Sex, He just has his kinks, M/M, Sane!Sephiroth, Seme Sephiroth, Semi-fisting?, Sephiroth has found something he likes, Top Sephiroth, Uke Cloud, bdsm tones, hints of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari
Summary: Rain was rare in Midgar. And even more rare was the beautiful blonde sitting soaked in the rain. He had no place to be and no one he wanted to be with. And so Sephiroth made him an offer.Sephiroth/Cloud
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do more with this, and may still do more. But for now, it is what is it. I hope everyone that reads enjoys!
> 
> And a shout out to my wonderful beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) who pointed out all of the confusing moments and my abuse of commas.
> 
> I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any related properties. All belong to Square Enix and other respective owners. I'm just here for the Sephiroth/Cloud.
> 
> I was in a bit of a weird mood when I wrote this.

Darkness cloaked the upper plate, black clouds blocking any semblance of a starry sky as rain pelted the world. Everything glistened in the scant light provided by lamp posts and ShinRa Corp’s massive building as the pitter patter and churning of water running down into almost unused drains filled the air. The sounds of cars splashing through the standing water in the streets could be heard, swishing softly in the rare moment they came by. No one was walking outside, most wouldn’t when so dark, opting instead with the rain to be tucked away warm and dry in their beds.

Despite the heavy torrent of rain that disturbed the dusty, dry city of Midgar, the fountain in front of ShinRa corp spouted it’s arrogant luxury up the flute before pouring down into the base. Even though in close proximity to ShinRa headquarters the small square courtyard boasting its fountain surrounded by carefully maintained shrubbery was relatively dark, accentuated on all four sides by benches. It was on one of those benches in the courtyard down the main stairway leading up to the front doors of the conglomerate, that a bizarre sight could be seen beneath the dim shine of a light off to the corner of the courtyard. Dressed in a white shirt that clung tight to the soaked frame was the thin body of a young blonde whose hair matted to their head. It was curious, to see someone sitting there, knees drawn to their chest with arms around them, staring at the fountain.

“Sephiroth, sir!” the voice of a woman called when the silverette stepped out the front door, immediately set upon by the smell, sight, and sound of dusty rain. A woman in a suit stepped from behind the guest service counter, pushed through the door he had just passed and offered out an umbrella. The silverette pulled his eyes from the strange sight and grabbed the proffered shield with a nod of thanks. The woman smiled pretty and then stepped back into the building, safe in the dry, bright world inside. The General looked up at the black sky above, mesmerized by the dark churn of the clouds above before his eyes drew to the solitary figure. Another curious sight.

Opening up the umbrella Sephiroth set on the path his eyes had created, taking in the sound of rain pelting against his shield as he walked down the steps and into the small courtyard that was typically ignored by those that came and went. Quietly his boots carried him across the wet cement to the bench where he finally stopped and stared down at the drenched young man on the bench.

“Why are you sitting in the rain?” he asked, voice soft. The blonde’s bony shoulders twitched before slowly a face lifted up toward him, soft and pretty with a pair of full pink lips and the most beautiful blue eyes he’d seen without the aid of mako.

“I like the rain,” the soft, low voice of the young man said before he averted his eyes and stared at the fountain, grabbing his legs tighter when he shivered.

“You’re soaked,” Sephiroth said in note and the blonde slowly nodded. “The rain is dirty.” The blonde lifted his face again and stared up at the towering silverette.

“Is anything really clean?” the young man asked, and Sephiroth paused, surprised to be poised a question as a response. The blonde looked to the bench, unwrapping an arm from his legs and wiped his fingers on the glistening surface. “Everything we touch has germs, you know. And all day long humans sweat, piss, shit… our mouths are probably the dirtiest thing.” Finished with his little offering of knowledge, the blonde looked back up at Sephiroth whose lips quirked up into a smile.

“All right then, why are you here in the middle of the night? In the rain?” the silverette asked.

“My dad brought home some woman and I didn’t want to hear them. So, I’m here now,” the young man informed as his arm wrapped around his legs once again.

“Why here?”

“I like the fountain,” the blonde said simply as he looked at the water fountain again. “So, why is The Great General Sephiroth here?” he asked. Sephiroth paused and pondered the question for a brief moment.

“You caught my eye,” the silverette answered and a small, bitter sounding laugh came from the blonde.

“Because I’m sitting here in the rain?” the young man asked.

“And more,” Sephiroth answered. “How old are you? Do you have anywhere to go?”

“I’m nineteen. And I can’t go to work in the middle of the night, so I’ve got nowhere to be, but here,” the blonde answered as he lifted his face back up to the silverette whose blood rushed with interest as the young man unwrapped his thin arms and settled his worn tennis shoes to the ground.

“Then how about you come with me. You don’t want to get sick out here, do you?” Sephiroth offered and the blonde stared for a moment before a strange bit of excitement shined in his eyes that fluttered in the silverette’s chest. The look was turned away before the young man’s expression cooled and he looked up at the General before he nodded and stood. The blonde stepped under his umbrella and Sephiroth tilted it more to shield the young man from the rain as their eyes locked. They really were gorgeous, but looked incredibly tired from the dark, swollen bruising in his bottom eyelids. He clearly did not sleep well on a regular basis.

“What is your name?” Sephiroth asked as he turned and the blonde moved with him as the two began to walk with the silverette taking point.

“Cloud,” the blonde answered and Sephiroth ran the name over his tongue as he thought of the dark, brooding clouds overhead. Somehow, it was too fitting on such a rare night.

It wasn’t far to the General’s apartment, just across a street from ShinRa HQ and the two were at the brightly lit doors of the lobby where the silverette could close his umbrella before opening up the door for the blonde to step inside. In the bright lights of the building Cloud looked even thinner in his clothes which looked like they didn’t quite fit him the way they clung and sagged on his frame, revealing chaste glances of his creamy flesh beneath. His hair was just a mass flattened to his head, in dire need of a comb, and somehow his lips and eyes looked even more pronounced as he stood there, dripping while he hugged himself and rubbed his arms as he looked around the half circle foyer.

“This way,” Sephiroth said as he led the blonde across the polished floors which squeaked under their wet shoes. They passed the few couches that sat completely firm and without wrinkle along with glass tables that lined the walls with vases of flowers for show. Down a large hallway the two went before they were at an elevator on the right side. After pushing a button and boarding, they got off on the fifth floor and Cloud followed the silverette to door thirty-seven. A keycard slid through the door lock that flashed green before it was pushed open and the General stood to the side to allow the blonde to pass.

Cloud stepped inside and looked around the posh apartment of polished wood floors. The front door opened into a living room, featuring a luxurious black leather couch and loveseat, and a high-end TV on a glass stand with a glass coffee table between the three. Behind the flatscreen was a view into the kitchen on the left where the entrance seemed to be located just passed the TV toward what appeared to be a bedroom door.

“The bathroom is to the right. You should hurry up and shower,” Sephiroth said, interrupting the blonde’s examination of his surroundings. Blue eyes turned toward the left and spotted the open polished black of the door, contrasting with the pristine egg-shell white of the walls. The silverette walked past him after closing the door and locking it as his boots echoed across the dark wood of the floor toward the living room center. The blonde’s eyes widened a little to see the General’s bare back and twisted to see his coat, pauldrons, and stomach guard hanging from wall mounted hooks by the door. Cloud looked back to the bathroom and walked inside. The bathroom floor glistened in its soft beige granite under his dingy shoes, contrasting in a less tasteful way as his eyes slid to the built in shower/tub fitted with glass. The sink to the left was also just as expensive and immaculate in its obvious care. It almost felt wrong to put any part of him or his things in the luxurious space.

“Why haven’t you gone in yet?” Sephiroth asked from behind him and the blonde twisted around, feeling slightly awkward before he gave a nod.

“You have a really luxurious set up,” Cloud said in note, which was waved off as the silverette turned away, speaking over his shoulder as he did so.

“You need to warm up,” Sephiroth said and the blonde turned back to face the bathroom before heaving a sigh and pulling his shirt off over his head. Closing the door behind him, he kicked his shoes off and peeled his pants and boxers off. Naked, he found the door to the shower, opened it and stepped inside before he studied the shower knob and turned it on until it was a favorable warmth. Stepping under the spray the blonde relaxed into the welcoming warmth of the water when he heard a knock on the door.

“Mind if I come in?” the silverette asked and though the blonde looked down at his exposed bits, he answered.

“Yeah. We’re both guys. And it’s not like I got much goin’ for me anyway,” Cloud said as the door opened and in stepped Sephiroth, wearing a white, properly fitted button up top that wasn’t buttoned at all, revealing a little of the muscular swell of his chest, and a pair of charcoal gray sweatpants. It was an odd mash up. In the silverette’s hands was a folded pile of clothes that he set on the counter by the sink before his slitted green eyes looked at the blonde in his shower. Their gazes met and locked for a brief moment before the silverette walked up the shower, gaze locked with bright baby blue eyes before openly sweeping down the blonde’s body, eyes surreptitiously catching on a few marring marks on his body.

“I wouldn’t say so,” Sephiroth said, and heat warmed Cloud’s body as he shyly averted his eyes. “You’re just skinny,” he added before he turned toward the door. “Put on those clothes when you’re done.” After that the blonde rinsed his hair due to not daring to touch any of the expensive products inside the shower and stepped out where he dried himself with probably the fluffiest towel he’d ever seen and dressed into what he realized was a large white t-shirt that he couldn’t imagine such a refined man wearing, though he did recall the sweatpants, and a pair of shorts. They were big and didn’t quite fit, and it was awkward knowing his junk was going to touch The Sephiroth’s clothes, it made him want to put his old wet clothes back on. After toweling his hair the blonde glanced in the mirror to notice that his mass of wet hair had spiked up and clumped together naturally in the way it always did unless he gelled it down. He looked like shit, which wasn’t new. The dark bags beneath his tired eyes were probably the most noticeable thing, and the discoloration of his skin made the blonde sigh as he forced himself to turn from the pristine reflection. The mirror was too clean, it showed too many of his imperfections, like how girly his lips looked.

Dressed, Cloud wandered into the main room of the apartment to see the profile of Sephiroth’s face looking at the TV which played a commercial he had seen a million times. Of course ShinRa had the best light bulbs, that was a duh. The blonde walked over the couch and hesitated before green eyes slid to his face. Sephiroth’s hand lowered from the back off the couch to the cushion by him and patted it softly, prompting Cloud to walk around the end and sit down.

“All I have is tea or coffee,” Sephiroth said as he leaned forward and grabbed a mug and offered it out to the blonde, who took it into his hands. His heart fluttered as a secretive smile curved his lips while he brought it to his lips and sipped. It was bitter, and though he wanted to cringe from it he refused to and took another, larger swallow; the fluid warming his throat and stomach. When he finished his brave couple swallows, the blonde leaned forward and gently placed the mug down as quietly as he could and leaned against the back of the couch, muscles tense.

“Do you need to be home by any specific time?” Sephiroth asked, drawing Cloud’s eyes to his face, but the silverette was still looking at the TV.

“No, not really. I don’t like going back until morning,” the blonde answered the General gave a solitary nod.

“Does sex bother you?” the silverette asked and Cloud felt his cheeks warm as his heart stuttered in his chest.

“No,” he answered. “I just don’t like hearing my dad grunting; it’s gross cuz it’s my dad,” the blonde explained as he looked back at the TV, almost missing the small smile that quirked Sephiroth’s lips.

“Do you have any interest in men?” the silverette asked, nonchalant, and Cloud’s heart burst in his chest as he whipped his head to stare, face going hot. He looked away, awkward.

“Uh, I don’t know,” the blonde stuttered, heart fluttering faster as he stole a quick glance at that beautiful profile to his right. A small laugh came from the General.

“Have you ever had sex?” Sephiroth asked and Cloud heaved a needed sigh to calm his heart.

“No,” the blonde answered, wincing slightly. The leather of the couch groaned when the silverette leaned his weight on his hand in the blonde’s direction as he turned toward Cloud, and their eyes locked again. Without saying anything more, Sephiroth stood up and sat down next to the blonde, so close their thighs touched as he leaned forward and Cloud swallowed, throat tight as his heart hammered wildly in his chest while he felt swelling warmth in his gifted shorts. A hand touched his cheek and the blonde’s breath stuttered when the smell of the General’s breath filled his nose before lips brushed his.

“If you let me kiss you, I will take that as consent, Cloud,” Sephiroth whispered and the blonde’s neck almost lost all strength in disbelief.

“O-okay,” Cloud muttered, not sure where to look, overwhelmed by the General’s gaze so close to his own and the sight of soft lips. They descended on his and when the contact was achieved, it was soft and gentle, even warm. The blonde’s eyes closed, dizzy from the proximity as the silverette’s hands slid to his sides before going down to his hips, fingers hooking into the hem of the freshly given shorts. Something slippery and warm brushed the crevice of his lips and a strange sort of shock bolted into the blonde’s brain, timed with a hard pulse in his rapidly swelling cock as a groan flitted from his lips when they parted. 

Excitement rushed hot through Cloud’s blood as he pushed his tongue up to meet Sephiroth’s whose breath quickened with his own excitement while their tongues slid and curled together. The blonde leaned back, unable to withstand the momentous energy bearing down on him as the fingers holding the hem of the shorts finally pulled and a shudder spidered down the blonde’s back as the material slid down his legs, exposing his nearly fully hard dick before being pulled off his legs and tossed to the floor. The silverette pressed forward, pinning Cloud into the corner of the couch as his legs were grabbed while the General got onto his knees on the couch and turned the blonde until his head hit the armrest, lips only mildly breaking apart in the movement.

The shift in position ended with the blonde’s ass in Sephiroth’s lap, legs spread open around his waist as they broke lips and the silverette straightened his back, staring down at Cloud with lust clouded eyes. Those cat-like green eyes canvassed his thin body before stuttering again on the scatters of splotches of dark color on his skin before his hands slid beneath the hem of the blonde’s shirt, catching the material with his wrist and pulling it up to expose a pair of pink nipples already rigid.

“Where did these bruises come from?” Sephiroth asked and the blonde batted his eyes away as he turned his head, dismissive of the question despite the slight furrowing of his brow.

“I bruise easy, I’m not sure where they came from,” Cloud answered before he felt one hand leave his chest and grab his chin, prompting him to turn his head until their eyes met.

“Then why look so guilty?” Sephiroth asked softly and the blonde’s full lips pursed.

“I’m not guilty of anything,” Cloud defended and a smile curved the silverette’s lips.

“Then keep your chin up and eyes forward, otherwise people will think you are weak and want to take advantage of you,” the General advised and slowly, the blonde nodded before his chin was released and Sephiroth dipped down to gently brush lips. When the silverette sat back he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a tube of lube and Cloud stared at it as heat flushed his face while he shyly looked down at his swollen, exposed genitalia.

“You were planning on this,” the blonde said in realization and a chuckle rumbled from deep in the silverette’s chest as his eyes slid up to Cloud’s face.

“I certainly was hoping for it,” Sephiroth admitted as he used his thumb to push the snap cap open with a smirk curving his lips. Heat bloomed across the blonde’s face as the silverette squeezed a small amount off the thick, clear substance into his bare palm before snapping the lid closed on his thigh and dropping it against the back of the couch. The fluid was spread over Sephiroth’s fingers as green slitted eyes slid to Cloud’s bright blues while his right hand slid between their bodies. A shiver spidered out across the blonde’s flesh where the silverette’s cool, wet fingers slid between the cheeks of his ass and rubbed against the muscles of his sphincter. Cloud swallowed, his breath growing deeper and faster as his hands clasped over the center of his chest. A chuckle rumbled from the General’s chest as he circled the puckered flesh and the blonde felt his world sway for a second.

“Would you like something to hold?” Sephiroth asked and Cloud nodded before Sephiroth carefully twisted to grab a small throw pillow behind him and tossed it at the blonde’s chest. Cloud caught the black fluffy square and clutched it to his chest as the wet fingers, now warm, continued to rub circles and wiggle gently against his hole.

“I’m going to push you a little even though you’re a virgin, all right?” the silverette informed and though his heart jumped in his chest, excitement warmed his body and pulsed through his cock as the blonde nodded. Excitement seemed to light up behind Sephiroth’s eyes as the rubbing digit finally breached the muscles and Cloud tensed. The silverette didn’t move past the pad of his finger while the blonde took a deep breath and released it as he relaxed himself.

“Very good, Cloud,” the silverette praised as he pushed his slicked finger in deeper. It was awkward to feel something pushing inside him in a place where generally things were not supposed to, but as the animated object slid in further before it felt around his insides and a low, confused groan passed the blonde’s lips. He hadn’t actually felt anything, but the push against his insides was oddly satisfying, which drew a pleased smile across the General’s lips. The finger slid in deeper, pushing harder until it hit a firm nodule and pressed up against it, and a powerful pulse of pleasure shot through Cloud’s balls to the flushed tip of his suddenly leaking cock. A chuckle passed Sephiroth’s lips as wide blue eyes slid to his face.

“Wh-what was that?” the blonde asked, and the look that the silverette gave Cloud could almost be described as diabolical.

“Exactly how you will enjoy tonight,” the General informed with a silken purr to his voice as he pushed his finger in deeper until he was buried to the knuckle. “But, for now, I must ask that you relax. You will soon enjoy yourself, pet,” Sephiroth explained, a color of lust to his words, and the blonde felt his cheeks burn a little hotter at the nickname he’d just been given. Taking a deep breath, Cloud let himself sink boneless onto the couch and the General’s lap. The silverette began to pump his finger in and out of the blonde, at times curling and folding it to nudge and push the blonde open wider with careful, patient motion. It almost began to feel comfortable, soothing to have his flesh pulled and teased at, and perhaps Sephiroth had picked up on Cloud’s contentment because a second slicked finger nudged in with the first, stretching him wider. The blonde clenched slightly, but for the most part kept himself dutifully relaxed.

“You’re doing good, pet,” the silverette informed as he gently slid both fingers in deep, stretching Cloud to accept them before carefully pumping them too inside of him. After a few uncertain seconds Cloud began to fully relax. Soothed by the sensation after a while, he didn’t even mind so much that he wasn’t being touched, just the feeling of something rubbing, stretching him was becoming an oddly pleasurable sensation all on its own. Not overpowering, not in a way that would make him cum or orgasm, but enough to keep him content. The third finger was harder to take and Cloud groaned, tension twisting his features as his fingers dug into the pillow.

“Relax, Cloud,” Sephiroth said, his voice a low, soothing purr as his fingers stilled. “I’ll give you a moment.” The blonde nodded, collecting his breath as he attempted to relax himself. It was weird, admittedly, they weren’t even having sex, weren’t kissing, weren’t doing anything but fingering his ass. It made Cloud wonder just what Sephiroth was trying to do. The blonde looked up at the man between his legs, and their eyes met, which induced a powerful flutter in his heart. A sinfully beautiful smile curved the General’s lips as his other hand left Cloud’s hip and wrapped around the blonde’s cock.

“Perhaps a little distraction will help, hm?” Sephiroth asked and the blonde groaned as he nodded, excitement pulsing through him at the mere feeling of a calloused hand touching him. The silverette held Cloud’s gaze as he massaged his dick in his hand with deft fingers, sparking warm pleasure all through the organ and into his balls which spread throughout his body.

“Good?” Sephiroth asked and the blonde nodded as a small, quiet moan of pleasure passed his lips. The fingers began to push in a little more and the muscles around them clenched for a moment, prompting the silverette to pull his hand from Cloud’s cock, grab the tube of lube and pop it open before pouring the cold slick between the globes of the blonde’s ass, making the young man flinch before the tube was capped again and dropped. The fingers slid backward before sliding in, this time far more slick and Cloud gasped, head pulling back against the armrest when he felt the digits push past their middle finger joints. They stopped then as Sephiroth’s hand returned to the blonde’s dick and began to massage it again.

“You’re doing so good, pet. Just try to take deep breaths and relax,” the General said and Cloud did his best to obey. It took a few long, drawn out moments of the pleasurable hum from the silverette’s hand massaging and gently stroking his cock to get the blonde to finally relax his muscles. But Sephiroth didn’t move his fingers, instead he slowly, gently stroked the dick in his left hand, enjoying the way the vibrant head leaked down its length as the planes of the blonde’s face curved in pleasure. Cloud didn’t know how long it’d been, but he was starting to become antsy when the fingers nudged him again, just a little deeper before stopping and the blonde released a slow sigh before the trio of fingers pushed in deeper until they were buried up to the middle finger joint, and then the knuckle.

Sephiroth carefully slid the fingers back before pushing them back in and the blonde groaned, even if that spot wasn’t being touched it almost felt like it was being stimulated by some sort of proxy. The silverette slowly increased his pace, pumping all three fingers inside Cloud before he began to incrementally spread them, forcing the muscles to slowly spread wider. Before the blonde even really realized it, Sephiroth had pushed in his pinky and carefully slid all four fingers deep inside him until he was knuckle deep. A perverse grin spread the silverette’s lips as he stared down, watching all his long fingers sheath themselves inside the blonde’s taut stretched hole. Only his thumb remained outside Cloud’s body and he watched it all in lustful fascination. The fingers carefully spread, stretching and feeling the blonde’s insides and Cloud groaned, cock pulsing harder against his belly as he looked at Sephirith’s transfixed face, feeling a pull of lust fill his belly as the General’s eyes slid up his naked body, roving over the bunched up shirt at his armpits to the bright blue eyes.

“You’re amazing, did you know that? I’ve never had someone let me get so far their first time, especially a virgin,” Sephiroth whispered, his voice labored with breathy lust as he carefully leaned forward and the blonde angled his head back for his lips to receive a soft, affectionate kiss. The fingers rubbed up against him harder then and pleasure bolted all through Cloud as his face turned slightly, sending wave after wave of hot, throbbing pleasure through his cock as the General watched his facial expressions, transfixed by them.

“S-Sephiroth,” the blonde groaned, toes curling in the air as a soft chuckle passed the silverette’s lips, the small puffs of air hitting the sides of Cloud’s lips as those glowing green eyes caught his gaze again and magnetically pulled his head forward.

“I think I’ll stop here tonight, I don’t want to push you too hard,” Sephiroth whispered when he stopped his administrations and a frown curved the blonde’s lips as carefully, one by one, the fingers slipped free from shortest to longest as the flesh of his stretched sphincter relaxed, leaving within Cloud a bizarre feeling of emptiness. The General sat back down and looked at his hand with a smile.

“Go to my bedroom and lay down, I’ll be with you in a moment,” Sephiroth said and the blonde watched, heart thumping in his chest as he pulled his knees up to his chest as the silverette rose to his feet and walked around the couch to go to the bathroom. Embarrassment crawled through Cloud’s chest as his face burned a bit hotter while he sat up, nervous to actually sit his butt down before he used his hands to push up into a standing position, the throw pillow falling to the floor. It almost felt like insides had moved, and it made him a little awkward as he pressed his hand to his lower abdomen while he bent down and grabbed up the pillow and tossed it onto the couch. Blue eyes slid to the door across the room adjacent to him and padded softly across the polished floor. His nerves felt sensitive for some reason, even the feeling of his skin peeling off the laminate was felt more than normal as he stepped into the bedroom.

It was dark inside, and groping with his left hand to the side of the door, Cloud found a switch and flipped it, which bathed the room in a very low, soft yellow glow from a lamp by the large bed. The feeling of air moving at his back drew the blonde to crane his neck up as he twisted enough to see Sephiroth at his back, smiling down at him. Hands gently grazed up his sides beneath the fallen shirt as a nose leaned down and pressed into the side of his neck as Cloud pulled his head to the side. His heart thrummed, warmed in his chest as the silverette’s hands slid around his torso and he was pulled into an embrace.

“Nervous?” Sephiroth asked and the blonde gave a wordless nod, triggering a soft tittering leaving the General’s lips. “Shall I walk with you then, little pet?” Taking a deep breath Cloud heaved a relaxed sigh and nodded. The silverette then straightened up as his hands left the blonde’s waist and settled onto his shoulders before urging with a push for Cloud to move forward. The blonde did so until he reached the edge of the large, luxurious bed wrapped in midnight.

“Lose the shirt and lay down,” Sephiroth ordered gently and Cloud pulled his last article of clothing off over his head before letting it drop to the floor. He glanced at the silverette’s back as his button up shirt came off, revealing the strong muscles of his back before he began to work his sweatpants down his legs. Slightly nervous again, the blonde crawled onto the bed and laid down in the middle on his back, watching as Sephiroth sat down on the end of the bed once his pants were off and began unbuckling and zipping his apparently complicated knee high boots, his hair curling around him like streams of water in moonlight. 

Once they thudded loud to the floor the silverette stood and faced the blonde with the same bottle of lube in his right hand, his body a wall of hard, sinewy muscle. It was amazing how the man bulked in all the right ways while preserving a svelte figure, a contrast to how straight and bony Cloud’s own frame presented itself. And the glacial cock that jutted into the air, large in length and girth was probably the only dick the blonde had ever thought to call pretty as the flushed head dipped due to its own weight. Sephiroth moved around the corner of the bed to Cloud’s side and gently sat down as he twisted to look the blonde in the eyes, traces of lust and appreciation in that beauteous green gaze. The silverette slid his hand forward and across Cloud’s cheek, and the blonde felt excitement pulse hard through him as his toes curled, his cock twitching in interest as he lifted his hand and cupped it over the General’s.

“Let us begin,” Sephiroth said as he placed the tube of lube on the bed and opened the drawer by the bed. The crinkle of a condom wrapper hit the air followed by the sight of the plastic square before it disappeared in front of the silverette as plastic ripped and the man’s arms moved at his sides. After tossing the empty package into the waste bin at the bedside, Sephiroth stood up, turned and looked at Cloud as he crawled onto the bed until he was at the blonde’s legs. The blonde spread his knees as the General’s hands grabbed his knees and pushed them further apart, and Cloud obeyed the wordless command, feeling surprise catch in his heart as he was urged to spread his legs further and further. His face must have given away his surprise from the chuckle Sephiroth made when their eyes made contact.

“Yes, my pet, just like this,” the silverette said as he moved forward between Cloud’s legs before he slid his hands under the blonde’s ass and pulled him down the bed until he was in his lap again with legs at either side of the General. “Hand me the lube.” The blonde grabbed the tube by him and stretched his hand out for the silverette to take. It was immediately snapped open and though he couldn’t see it, Cloud watched as Sephiroth’s arms moved in his lap, muscles shifting in the dim light beneath the flesh of his arms as he lubricated the condom further before a there was a smear of cold against the puckered ring of his hole followed by a finger easily being inserted inside. The silverette said nothing more as the finger slipped free and the lube was dropped to the side on the bed before the blonde’s legs were grabbed at the knees and pushed forward. Cloud’s hands grabbed the bedding as he did his best to relax himself while his hips were rolled forward and his knees made way for his chest.

“Hold them,” Sephiroth ordered and the blonde wrapped his arms around his knees, heat blooming across his face as his heart thrummed in his chest. He was pulled down the bed again as the silverette once more slid forward before one hand settled heavily by Cloud’s head while the other grabbed the base of his dick. Cloud took a deep breath and relaxed when the General leaned over him, long lengths of hair spilling over him and tickling his flesh as the large, wet head of what he knew to be Sephiroth’s cock pushed against his puckered hole. The push was almost pleasant the way the girth of the silverette’s dick stretched and rubbed against the nerves of his sphincter, sliding forward until the head of his cock rubbed against Cloud’s sweet spot, and the blonde groaned when a pulse of pleasure pumped through his balls and cock, teasing him in its vague twinge. 

Sephiroth released a heavy, pleasure accentuated breath as his eyes closed and his body slid forward over the blonde, between his legs and up until the man’s other hand moved to the other side of the blonde’s head as his dick continued to push deeper. Cloud twitched slightly, a soft gasp of air dragging into his lungs as he was filled deeper inside than the General’s fingers had been able to reach, his insides stretched to the shape of the silverette’s cock. And then finally, Sephiroth’s hips pressed against the curved round of the blonde’s ass, balls against his stretched hole and groaning softly in appreciation.

“I didn’t realize it’d be so deep,” Cloud breathed and Sephiroth’s eyelids fluttered open. Their eyes met as a small smirk curved the silverette’s lips.

“Such a dirty thing to say,” Sephiroth teased and the blonde’s heart pounded in his chest as heat burned hotter in his face.

“I wasn’t trying to be-”

“Hush, leave it as it is, pet,” the silverette cut in and Cloud’s lips slapped closed, and the smile upon the General’s lips grew pleased with a matching gleam in his eyes. The blonde stared, feeling his insides throb around the large cock inside him, or maybe he was feeling Sephiroth throb inside him, before the General’s hips drew back and a gasp of pleasure flitted past Cloud’s lips as the thick length dragged throughout his insides and against his sweet spot until the head remained before pistoning back in and the blonde’s head jerked back.

“Ah!” The sound of a hard breath drowning out a groan from the deepness of the blonde’s throat before Sephiroth slid his dick backward again with a pleasured breath before slamming himself back in hard enough to jerk Cloud on the bedding. A moan hiccuped in the blonde’s throat as his cock gave a hard throb of pleasure against his hip. A chuckle filled the air before the silverette rolled his hips back and then forward again, rubbing hard against that sweet spot that jolted another wave of pleasure through Cloud as his lips parted in another breathless moan.

“You are absolutely perfect,” Sephiroth panted as his hips picked up pace, thrusting fast and hard, pumping his cock into the blonde’s pliant hole and striking hot pleasure through Cloud with every push and pull. “There’s so much I could do with you,” the silverette panted as his hips sped up, rubbing faster into the blonde. Cloud’s mouth broke open with loud incessant moans as they panted from passed flush lips as his feet curled, arms shaking and squeezing his knees tighter to his shoulders as pleasure blared hot through his body, pulsing through his balls to his cock as orgasm squeezed him tighter and tighter. Sephiroth rolled his body forward more, folding Cloud more as his cock rubbed furiously back and forth into the straining body beneath him as the pulse of orgasm struck deeper on every thrust, bouncing the blonde vehemently on the mattress. Cloud’s voice crackled, sharp and needy as orgasm twisted tighter, his cock twitching maddeningly a heat swelled his balls hotter until the constant barrage of pleasure striking against his prostate tore the tension free and Cloud released a loud, incoherent sound as cum shot from his throbbing cock over his chest.

The sound from Sephiroth’s throat was low, almost a hiss, as his hips jerked wildly, lost of rhythm as his dick rapidly rubbed into the blonde’s tight spasming muscles, greedy in his want for his own release. Unable to stand the powerful pull of tension in his balls anymore, the silverette slammed himself down inside Cloud, head jerking back as orgasm shook through his muscles and cum gushed into the extra pocket of space of his condom, remaining tense as steel until the torrent relinquished its hold over his muscles. With a pleased sigh Sephiroth relaxed and dropped his gaze to the panting, flushed creature below him. Cloud had stopped holding his legs and they slumped awkward against his chest as the blonde wiped the heavy beads of sweat from off his brow before looking up, hazed blue meeting sated green.

“How is my sweet pet?” the General asked as he adjusted his weight onto his left hand and lifted his right to let his index finger roam down Cloud’s cheek before sliding it over his full bottom lip.

“Good,” the blonde answered, voice a little rough and breathy and a chuckle passed from Sephiroth’s lips as he eased himself back onto his feet, taking Cloud’s ankles into his hands and pulling them to the left of his body so that the blonde may relax as the silverette slid to the right and laid down. The General laid on his side, one hand propping his head up as he watched the blonde rub his hands over his sweaty face before letting the limbs flop limp at his sides.

“Do I need to go?” Cloud asked before turning cleared blue eyes up to the General who smiled down at him.

“No need to. You said you had nowhere to go. So stay,” Sephiroth answered and the blonde rolled over to face him, bending an arm behind his head to lay on. The silverette’s eyes roamed down Cloud’s thin, bruised body, taking in the color, size, and shape of every mark on the blonde’s creamy skin.

“Perhaps you should stay for longer,” the General offered and the blonde looked down at his body before lifting his eyes back to the silverette’s face.

“I can’t,” he answered. Sephiroth slid his free left hand forward and stroked through the side of Cloud’s hair, holding those bright blue eyes with his own. It would be such a shame to see them dull.

“Then how about we meet again?” the silverette asked and the blonde’s eyes drifted slightly in thought.

“Okay, um, I don’t have a cell phone though. You’d have to call the landline at home,” Cloud answered as his gaze focused on Sephiroth’s face again.

“That’s fine,” the silverette replied and a small smile curved the blonde’s lips. Stretching his legs a bit Cloud relaxed and heaved a happy sigh.

“I didn’t know having sex like that would be so relaxing,” the blonde stated and Sephiroth chuckled as his fingers slid from the blonde’s hair, across his cheekbone to his lips again.

“If it’s done right, it is, pet,” the silverette said as the blonde’s gaze dropped to the digit rubbing his lips. “You have a pretty mouth. There’s much I could do with it,” the General informed and heat bloomed across the blonde’s cheeks again. “But, that will be for another time. For tonight, let us sleep.”


End file.
